Soul Destination
by Selly Yamazaki Uchiha
Summary: Naruto & Sasuke, gadis & pemuda yg tak saling kenal satu sama lain tiba-tiba saja saling bertukar roh ketika mrka tnpa disengaja membaca buku aneh yang brda di klub supernatural yang tak terpakai. Mrka jd heran, bingung dan juga frustasi ketika tubuh mereka dipakai oleh orang asing. Apa yang harus dilakukan oleh mereka agar roh mereka bisa kembali ke tubuh mereka lagi? SasufemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hai...hai!**

**Hehehe, gara-gara iseng dirumah sendirian tiba-tiba aja aku mendapatkan ide buat fic multichap SasufemNaru. Ide ini muncul tepat ketika aku sedang enak-enaknya baca novel Sherlock Holmes, entah kenapa ide itu muncul saat aku membaca novel SH, tetapi yang pasti aku bakal buat ide tersebut menjadi fic, soalnya jarang-jarang ide ini muncul, dan juga kurasa ide ini juga unik, hehehe.**

**Semoga kalian suka!**

**Ayo kita baca!**

**Soul Destination**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship, Drama, Romance**

**Pairing: SasufemNaru**

**Chapter 1 – Ikatan**

**Rate: T**

**Warning!: OOC, SasufemNaru SMP version^^, OC, Gaje**

**Mohon perhatiannya sebentar, disini aku akan menceritakan SasufemNaru yang jiwanya saling bertukar satu sama lain, jadi jika pada saat jiwa mereka bertukar maka aku akan memanggil Naruto yang berada di tubuh Sasuke menjadi "Naruto" dan Sasuke sebaliknya, Ne?**

**Yosh, ayo kita mulai!**

**NO FLAME!**

"Hattcchiiii...!"

Naruto, seorang gadis SMP Oukagami dari Konoha dengan cepat menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya setelah mengeluarkan bersin yang bagaikan ledakan dan tidak wajar bagi seorang gadis untuk mengeluarkannya.

Dia mendongah menghadap ke gerbang sekolah seraya memperdekat jarak syal hangatnya ke mulut seakan takut kalau dewa bersin mendengar bersinnya dan menyodok hidungnya dengan lidi berbentuk tabung karena telah melakukan hal yang tidak sopan didepan umum.

Untungnya, satu-satunya yang melayang masuk hanyalah sekucil bola salju. Salju yang sangat kecil dan menguap setelah menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

Hari ini, tanggal 1 Desember 2025 adalah hari awal musim dingin. Musim yang sangat dibenci oleh Naruto karena suasana yang tak bersahabat dan selalu membuatnya merinding tak karuan karena kedinginan. Bahkan meskipun ia memakai pakaian setebal apapun, rasa dingin ini masih terus melanda dirinya. Mungkin memang karena ia yang selalu merasakannya atau memang karena hari ini suhunya agak lebih dingin.

Naruto menggigil kedinginan dan kemudian ia bernafas berat sehingga kemudian mengeluarkan uap asap tebal dari mulut kecilnya, lalu ia mempererat mantel berbulunya kuat-kuat berharap kalau tubuhnya merasakan hangat yang sangat menenangkan dirinya.

Setelahnya ia merasa sedikit nyaman, ia pun mulai berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah kembali, namun dengan masih memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia sadar kalau perlakuannya tersebut dilihat aneh oleh banyak murid yang berhambur menuju gerbang sekolah, dan ia pun juga sadar kalau perlakuannya ini terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi apa yang mau dikatakan, perasaan ini memang sudah kebiasaannya sejak kecil jikalau musim salju sudah tiba. Dirinya selalu merasa kedinginan dan merinding setiap kali ia berjalan keluar.

Kata dokter, hal itu adalah kebiasaan bawaan yang diturunkan oleh kedua orang tua. Tetapi yang ia tahu, diantara keluarganya, hanya dialah satu-satunya yang bersikap demikian. Ayah dan Ibunya tak berperilaku seperti itu, jadi ia merasa mungkin perilakunya ini memang asli karena kebiasaannya yang memang tak suka musim dingin.

Dengan sesekali menghusap-husap kedua tangannya secara berhadapan, ia pun melepaskan sepatunya ketikanya sampai di depan aula masuk sekolah, dan kemudian ia meletakkan sepatunya tersebut ke loker sepatunya seraya mengambil sepatu khusus untuk dipakai di aula sekolah.

Ia melepaskan mantel bulunya yang tebal tersebut setelah ia mengunci loker sepatunya dan kemudian ia berjalan menuju lorong sekolah. Untungnya di sekolahnya dipasang penghangat listrik disetiap lorong sekolah, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir merasa kedinginan. Karena jika tidak, pasti ia selalu memakai mantel berbulunya di setiap perjalanan menuju kelas, yang pastinya terlihat begitu aneh dan memalukan jika dilihat oleh murid lain.

Lalu ketika ia berbelok kearah lorong sebelah timur, ia tersentak saat seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam hampir menabraknya dari arah yang berlawanan.

Pemuda itu mempunyai paras yang sangat angkuh tetapi terkesan keren, alisnya tipis melancip dan ia memiliki mata hitam kelam yang indah. Postur tubuh pemuda itu sangat elegan dan berbentuk tetapi bukan berarti berotot hanya terlihat sangat indah dipandang saja, apalagi kalau ia memakai seragam SMP Oukagami yang sedikit ia buat 'wow' yakni dengan dasi yang sedikit di kendurkan kebawah, kancing atas yang ia lepas dan baju yang tak ia masukkan dengan benar. Mungkin jika dilihat dengan benar-benar, seragamnya itu terkesan tak rapih tetapi kalau dipakai olehnya, entah kenapa kelihatan cocok saja dipakai oleh pemuda itu.

"Jalan yang benar, apa kau tak punya mata?" ujar pemuda itu datar sambil memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto yang awalnya ingin meminta maaf kepadanya jadi merasa kesal saat mendengar ocehan sok keren si pemuda, sehingga niatnya untuk meminta maaf itu menghilang begitu saja layaknya angin yang cuma sekedar numpang lewat.

Naruto menahan rahangnya kuat-kuat mencoba menahan dirinya yang ingin sekali berteriak saat itu juga, dan juga mengepal kuat-kuat tangannya untuk menahan rasa ingin menampar pipi si pemuda dengan kuatnya.

"Apa kau bilang, kau yang tak punya mata! Sudah jelas kau berjalan sambil membaca buku!"

Naruto membentak tak mau kalah sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan jemarinya kearah tangan kanan si pemuda yang memegang sebuah buku ekonomi. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya angkuh lalu tak lama kemudian ia mendongahkan wajahnya kembali dan menatap Naruto dengan alis mengerut seakan-akan ia tak terima dengan omongan Naruto tadi. Dengan logat dingin namun keren, ia pun memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang berada didepannya sambil berkata

"Ini bukan urusanmu, minggir!"

Kata-kata dingin itu ia keluarkan tanpa pikir lagi, tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi memang kosong –tangan kirinya memegang buku ekonomi– ia angkat 80 derajat untuk mendorong bahu Naruto agar menghindar dari hadapannya, dan kemudian ia pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dengan ekspresi cuek seakan dirinya menganggap Naruto tak pernah ada.

"Dasar cowok egois! Sudah tau dia yang salah, eh malah gak mau meminta maaf. Dasar, emangnya dia keren apa kalau begitu?"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya merasa jengkel dengan sikap pemuda tersebut. Lalu dengan perasaan yang masih dicampur emosi, ia pun kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya, yakni kelas 1-C.

Naruto Uzumaki, itulah nama lengkap gadis itu. Ia memiliki rambut panjang bergaya twintail yang berwarna kuning cerah, wajahnya sangat manis apalagi kalau sedang tersenyum, semua pemuda yang melihat senyumannya pasti akan dibuat terpesona olehnya. Ia memiliki mata biru sapphire yang indah dan cantik, kalau dilihat terlalu lama maka matanya tersebut terlihat seperti mata kucing yang ingin dimanja, Dan kalau sedang marah, matanya itu terlihat seperti anak kucing yang sedang kelaparan. Sebenarnya tak ada bedanya dari kedua sifatnya tersebut, karena dari keduanya itu, mata Naruto tetaplah terlihat sangat lucu dan manis.

Naruto memiliki postur tubuh yang langsing dan indah layaknya tubuh model, dan juga ia memiliki kulit yang sangat lembut dan bersih seakan dirawat dengan begitu teratur. Tetapi jika dibayangkan lebih detail, Naruto itu orangnya hyperaktif, maniak ramen, berisik dan tak bisa diam, jadi kalau misalkan membayangkan ia memiliki postur tubuh dan kulit seperti itu, itu adalah hal yang mustahil dimiliki oleh gadis seperti Naruto. Tetapi anehnya semua itu tidak berlaku baginya, karena apapun yang ia lakukan, pasti tak pernah berefek pada kulit ataupun tubuhnya.

Namun, itulah yang membuat Naruto populer. Karena segala hal yang ia lakukan, sama sekali tak berefek pada tubuhnya. Dan karena hal itu, Naruto diberi julukkan 'Kaouka' yang diambil dari dua kata dari 'Kawaii' dan nama sekolah SMP-nya yakni 'Oukagami'. Sehingga jika diartikan bisa disebut juga 'Si Manis dari Oukagami'.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Naruto orangnya sangat ramah kepada orang lain dan ia juga suka membantu satu sama lain, sehingga tak hanya para siswa saja yang suka padanya, guru dan para siswi yang ada di sekolah itupun ikut menyukainya. Jadi dirinya bisa dibilang bukan hanya sekedar populer dikalangan siswa, tetapi populer di setiap semua kalangan karena keramahannya.

Namun sayangnya, hari ini ia tak sama sekali ramah, sekarang ia dalam mode bad mood karena insiden yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu, jadi ia selalu menyambut setiap murid yang menyapanya dengan balasan singkat 'Hm' disetiap perjalanan. Mungkin ini bisa dibilang kali pertama mereka melihat Naruto sedingin itu, sehingga para murid yang melihatnya jadi memandangi Naruto penuh keheranan. Bahkan dari setiap murid yang lewat, ada juga yang dibuat kesal karena hari ini Naruto tak tersenyum kepada mereka, sehingga mereka yang kesal nekat mengutuk orang yang telah membuat Naruto semurung itu.

Tujuh menit berlalu, saat ia hampir sampai di depan kelasnya, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah bata bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu kelasnya sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya ke belakang pinggul. Pemuda itu memiliki wajah tampan dan terkesan manis kalau dilihat dari samping. Ia juga memiliki mata hijau kabut yang misterius, dan disetiap sekeliling matanya, selalu dilapisi oleh sifat mata yang terlalu hitam. Namun meskipun begitu, wajah polos si pemuda tetaplah terlihat berkarisma dan lucu untuk dilihat.

Kedua pipi Naruto memerah saat melihat pemuda itu berdiri didepan kelasnya. Ia sedikit salah tingkah ketika keraguan untuk masuk ke kelaspun datang melandanya. Dengan wajah yang malu-malu, ia pun berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan kepala menunduk, dan tak lama kemudian ia pun meremas seragam sekolah di bagian dadanya bermaksud untuk mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup yang mulai datang melandanya.

Ya, pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah kelasnya itu adalah senpainya. Senpai yang sangat disukai Naruto sejak ia masuk di sekolah ini, Tetapi bukan suka dalam arti 'Suka kepada pria', melainkan menyukai pemuda itu sebagai seorang kakak. Kenapa demikian, karena Naruto dulunya mempunyai kakak laki-laki, namun kakaknya itu telah meninggal dunia karena telah mengidap penyakit berbahaya selama bertahun-tahun, yakni penyakit kanker otak. Waktu itu Naruto masih berumur 10 tahun saat tahu kalau kakaknya mengidap penyakit tersebut, Naruto sangat shock dan depresi ketika memikirkan kakaknya yang sangat baik kepadanya tersebut divonis terkena kanker otak. Bahkan karena saking shock-nya, ia sampai mengeluarkan air mata sambil menyerukan nama kakaknya tersebut yang sudah hampir sampai pada hari kematiannya. Umur kakaknya tersebut saat itu adalah 17 tahun. Padahal kakaknya itu masih sangat muda, tetapi kenapa pada umurnya tersebut, ia harus divonis kanker otak? Hal itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto saat itu. Tetapi semua yang ia fikirkan sangat berbeda dengan yang kakaknya fikirkan, kakaknya memang sedang sakit, tetapi anehnya sifatnya itu tak pernah berubah kepada adiknya dan seluruh keluarganya, ia selalu tersenyum didepan mereka dan selalu berbagi tawa bersama-sama. Wajahnya tak terlihat sedih sama sekali seakan dirinya tak pernah merasa kalau dirinya sedang sakit. Padahal posisinya waktu itu sedang berada dirumah sakit dan telah menjadi pasien darurat yang dianggap pasien kritis, tetapi kenapa kakaknya selalu memberikan senyuman terhangatnya seperti itu? Apakah ia mencoba melupakan perasaan sakit yang ia alami? Atau mungkin karena kakaknya tersebut tak mau melihat keluarganya bersedih.

Dari semua yang ia lihat dari kakaknya, Naruto jadi mengerti apa maksud dari senyuman kakaknya itu sebelum meninggal, yaitu 'Meskipun kau sedang mengalami kesusahan dalam hidup ataupun kesedihan, cobalah untuk terus tersenyum. Jangan pernah memberikan ekspresi takut dan kesedihanmu itu kepada siapapun termasuk orang yang kau sayangi. Karena jika kau melakukan hal itu, maka pasti orang itu akan ikut bersedih kepadamu dan sangat prihatin dengan kondisimu. Jadi tetaplah mencoba kuat dan terus tersenyum meskipun kau dalam keadaan susah sekalipun. Karena senyuman adalah awal dari kebahagiaan'.

Mungkin bisa dibilang Naruto selalu tersenyum sampai sekarang ini karena tahu maksud dari senyuman kakaknya tersebut.

Dan pada suatu hari, tepatnya ketika awal kali dirinya menjadi murid di SMP Oukagami, Naruto bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan di belakang halaman sekolah. Pemuda itu datang menghampirinya dan mengobrol dengannya seakan dirinya mengenali Naruto, padahal dirinya itu adalah seorang senpai yang sejak awal tak pernah mengenali Naruto. Waktu itu Naruto belum memiliki teman, jadi ia menanggapi semua yang dikatakan si pemuda mengetahui kalau si pemuda itu sangat baik dan ramah, sama hal nya seperti kakaknya. Apalagi ketika tahu kalau dirinya waktu itu belum memiliki teman, jadi pemuda itu adalah teman pertama baginya sekaligus menjadi kakak keduanya.

"Gaara-senpai?" gumam Naruto saat ia telah tiba didepan si pemuda.

Saat menyadari kalau Naruto berada didepannya, Gaara pun langsung tersenyum tipis dan kemudian memberikan sesuatu berbentuk kotak yang terbuat dari plastik dari balik punggungnya.

"Ini... terima kasih untuk makanan yang kau berikan kemarin. Makananmu sungguh enak."

Melihat senyuman Gaara dan mendengar apa yang ia katakan tersebut, Naruto pun mengambil kotak plastik yang notabene adalah kotak bekalnya itu dari tangan Gaara dan kemudian tersenyum manis kearah Gaara.

"Hontou? Yukatta! Ureshii yo. Besok aku akan membuatkan bekal lagi untukmu kalau mau?" sahut Naruto menawarkan. Dan Gaara yang mendengar itu wajahnya langsung memerah seakan-akan dirinya malu atas apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau apa yang ia katakan tadi itu bisa membuat Naruto sesenang itu dan menawarkan makanan lagi untuk hari esok, padahal dirinya hanya ingin berterima kasih. Karena berkat dirinya, ia jadi tak harus beli makanan di kantin yang selalu ramai tersebut kemarin.

"Tidak usah Naruto, aku tak mau merepotkanmu."

"Daijobu, aku senang kok membuatkan makanan untukmu," balas Naruto seraya tersenyum lembut kepada Gaara, sedangkan Gaara malah membuat wajah memerah karena merasa tersanjung dengan kebaikan yang ditawarkan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kelas. Semoga harimu menyenangkan Naruto."

"Hm, arigatou Gaara-senpai."

"Jaa."

"Jaa ne," balas Naruto seraya berjalan masuk kedalam kelas.

-x-x-x-x-

"Terima kasih banyak!"

Para murid di kelas 1-C menyerukan 'Terima kasih banyak' kepada sensei mereka setelah pelajaran hari itu telah berakhir. Dan kemudian mereka mulai bersiap-siap untuk membereskan perlengkapan alat tulis mereka yang berada dimeja mereka ke dalam tas. Wajah para murid SMP tersebut terlihat sangat berseri-seri saat bell pulang berdering, dan dengan semangatnya mereka menghambur keluar kelas sambil tertawa-tawa bersama teman-teman sebaya mereka. Namun tak semua dari mereka yang sudah keluar kelas, ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang masih berada dikelas, masih berbincang-bincang santai dan tertawa dikelas seakan masih terasa nyaman didalam kelas. Dan diantara mereka, 3 orang siswi berjalan menghampiri seorang siswi berambut pirang yang masih membereskan bukunya, yakni Naruto.

"Ne Naru-chan, apa kau ada acara hari ini?" tanya salah satu siswi yang sudah tiba lebih dulu disebelah meja Naruto.

"Hmmm...gak ada, emangnya kenapa?" balas tanya Naruto seraya membereskan bukunya dan kemudian tersenyum kearah siswi tersebut.

"Kalau gak ada acara, maukah kau ikut berkaraoke bersama kita-kita, sudah lama loh kita gak karaoke-an bersama-sama."

"Hm, pasti asyik kalau karaoke-an pada musim dingin! Pasti sesuatu bangeettt," seru seorang siswi kedua yang telah tiba di meja Naruto.

"Iya, aku setuju denganmu Himawari-san, menurutku juga kalau karaoke-an pada musim dingin pasti sesuatu bangett," balas satu siswi lagi.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya siswi yang awalnya mengajak Naruto meminja jawaban.

"Iiyo...aku mau ikut-ttebayo!"

"Ha-ah~ yukatta, kalau begitu ayo!"

"Ah, matte kudasai," sahut Naruto seraya menyeret sreting tasnya dengan terburu-buru.

Tetapi tak lama kemudian ia tiba-tiba saja terdiam di mejanya dengan tubuh menegang dan mata membelalak seakan seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting, lalu ia pun melesat menatapi tasnya dengan teliti, dimulai dari sisi kanan dan kiri seolah-olah sedang mencari sesuatu disetiap sisi tasnya.

Tubuhnya semakin menegang saat menyadari kalau apa yang ia cari telah hilang, dan keringatpun mulai membanjiri wajahnya karena panik. Tetapi meskipun ia sudah menyadarinya, dirinya masih belum percaya dan terus mencari sesuatu yang ia cari tersebut.

"Naru-chan? Doushitandai?" tanya salah satu siswi itu dengan alis berkerut, diikuti dengan kedua teman lainnya.

"Gantungan tasku...gantungan tasku hilang..."

"Hah?"

"Gantungan tasku... doushiyo?" gumam Naruto panik masih terus mencari-cari gantungan kuncinya, bahkan sekarang ia telah membuka tasnya berharap kalau gantungan tas yang ia cari itu tersangkut di sisi dalam tas dan terjatuh karena menahan beban tarikkan sretan tasnya.

"Ma-ma, Naru-chan, kan kau bisa beli lagi, ayo cepat kita pergi nanti keburu ramai tempat karaoke..."

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriak Naruto seraya berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya dengan sangat keras.

"!"

Mendengar Naruto yang berteriak seperti itu, 3 orang siswi yang berada didekatnya terkejut bukan main, bahkan karena saking terkejutnya kedua mata mereka ikut membelalak lebar sambil meringis kecil saat mendengarnya. Bukan hanya mereka saja, tetapi setiap murid yang masih berada disana juga ikut terkejut mendengarnya. Yah, bagaimana bisa tak terkejut, Naruto berteriak secara tiba-tiba dan mendadak pula.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah jadi sayu ketika menyadari atas apa yang ia lakukan tadi, dengan kedua mata yang terlihat seperti meminta maaf ia pun menatapi setiap teman-temannya yang masih berada didalam kelas sehingga tak lama kemudian suasananya pun kembali menjadi normal.

Naruto melesat duduk kembali dengan gerakkan cepat sehingga sekilas terdengar 'dug' pelan, dan kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang seolah merasa menyesal dengan apa yang ia katakan. Ia merendahkan wajahnya yang imut itu ke meja dan kemudian bergumam sendiri menyerukan hal-hal yang aneh dan tak jelas hingga kemudian Naruto menyerukan kata 'Maaf' kepada ketiga temannya yang berada di sebelahnya. Awalnya ketiga temannya itu terdiam lumayan lama, namun setelah itu mereka pun mulai menyahuti permintaan maaf Naruto tersebut.

"Tidak Naru-chan, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Seharusnya yang meminta maaf itu Fuyutsuki-san, bukannya dirimu."

"Iya, aku menyesal Naru-chan. Aku tak tahu kalau gantungan tas yang kau cari itu sangat berarti bagimu, jika aku tahu kalau gantungan tas itu sangat berarti maka...gomenasai!" seru siswi bernama Fuyutsuki tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat merasa menyesal dengan apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

Namun Naruto tak merespon permintaan maaf Fuyutsuki, karena dirinya masih sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri yang sedang menggumamkan kata-kata menyesal dalam hati dan membayangkan wajah kakak tercintanya. Yah, gantungan kunci tersebut adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan oleh kakaknya ketika dirinya beranjak berumur 10 tahun, gantungan kunci tersebut berbentuk rubah dengan kalung hitam dilehernya. Sebenarnya gantungan itu tak seperti rubah, mungkin lebih terlihat seperti luwak, tetapi karena kakaknya mengatakan kalau boneka gantungan kunci itu seperti rubah, jadi dirinya percaya saja dan menerimanya. Apalagi ketika tahu kalau kondisi kakaknya waktu itu memang sedang memprihatinkan, jadi dirinya merasa apapun hadiah yang diberikan kakaknya pasti akan ia terima. Tetapi jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, hadiah yang sebenarnya ingin sekali ia dapatkan adalah...kesehatan kakaknya.

'_Kore, otanjoubi omodetou. Gomenasai Naru-chan aku memberikannya agak telat sedikit. Kamu tidak marah 'kan sama aku. Hanya ini yang bisa kubeli untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu. Kau tahu 'kan, susah sekali diriku kalau ingin keluar dari rumah sakit ini, para suster disini tak pernah ada yang percaya kalau aku ingin membelikan hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Jadi aku nekat keluar rumah sakit malam-malam tanpa diketahui oleh para suster yang menjaga disini dan akhirnya toko yang kutemukan masih buka itu hanya toko aksesoris, jadi...yah, hanya itu yang bisa kubeli. Tolong jaga baik-baik ya hadiah dari diriku itu...dan oh iya, jangan pernah bilang siapa-siapa termasuk Okaa-san kalau aku pernah keluar dari rumah sakit ya? kalau ketahuan, maka habislah aku. Oke Naru-chan, hehehe'_

Serasa seperti nostalgia dengan kakaknya, tanpa disadari Naruto langsung mengeluarkan air matanya. Air mata yang sudah lama sekali tak ia keluarkan sekarang keluar sudah. Ia sangat merindukan kasih sayang kakaknya, pelukan hangatnya, senyuman tulusnya dan segala hal yang dimiliki oleh kakaknya itu. Karena tak tahan menahan rasa rindunya itu, Naruto pun mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya ke mejanya yang saat itu juga sudah dibanjiri dengan air mata.

3 temannya itu menyadarinya, sehingga mereka bertiga saling berpandang satu sama lain seperti meminta jawaban dari mereka masing-masing sehingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dikelas tanpa mengajaknya kembali untuk berkaraoke, mereka melakukan itu karena bermaksud untuk memberikan Naruto waktu untuk menyendiri mengetahui kalau logat Naruto sekarang terlihat seperti benar-benar sedang ingin sendirian.

Setelah Naruto merasa lebih baik, Naruto beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan kelasnya yang memang sudah sepi dikarenakan sudah malam. Lalu ketikanya ia berjalan melewati sebuah ruangan klub supernatural yang tak terpakai, ia mendengar suara gemerisik yang terkesan menyeramkan. Suara itu seperti suara gemerisik yang dibuat oleh seseorang, tetapi suara itu sangat halus dan lembut seakan suara gemerisik yang ia dengar ini seperti suara yang dibuat oleh angin. Dan suasananya menjadi semakin menegang ketika menyadari kalau di lorong sekolah itu tak ada orang sama sekali, yang ada hanya dirinya dan bayangannya yang tertimpa cahaya bulan.

Memikirkan hal itu, Naruto jadi merinding ketakutan. Lalu tak lama kemudian keringat pun mulai menjulur keluar dari wajahnya yang cantik, diikuti oleh bulu-bulu kulitnya yang mulai berdiri ketika suasana pada malam itu semakin mencekam dan gelap.

Entah ia salah lihat atau tidak, tanpa ia sadari sebuah bayangan hitam yang sangat besar didalam klub tertangkap oleh kedua mata sapphire-nya, sehingga keringat dan rasa takutpun semakin meningkat. Ia sebenarnya ingin berlari meninggalkan lorong sekolah ini dan cepat-cepat pulang, tetapi entah apa yang merasukki dirinya, ia malah penasaran dan berjalan mendekati klub lama supernatural tersebut.

Padahal ia ketakutan, tetapi rasa penasaran itu telah mengalahkan ketakutannya itu. Dengan berjalan mengendap-endap dan ponsel ditangannya, ia mendekati pintu klub yang agak sedikit terbuka tersebut.

Sebenarnya ponsel yang ia pegang itu dimaksudkan untuk melihat suasana yang berada didalam ruangan klub tanpa melihat langsung. Karena ia takut jika dirinya langsung melihat isi klub supernatural dengan kedua matanya, maka ia akan kerasukkan bayangan yang ia anggap hantu tadi.

Lalu sesampainya disana, ia mendekatkan ponselnya itu kesisi pintu klub yang sedikit terbuka, dan dengan mata sebelah tertutup karena ketakutan, ia pun mulai memandangi LCD ponselnya itu sambil menelan ludahnya dan jantung yang berdegup cepat.

Karena didalam ruangan klub itu sangat gelap, kameranya itu tak bisa merekamnya dengan jelas, tetapi yang pasti bayangan itu seperti sedang membungkuk dan mengobrak-abrik kardus-kardus yang berada disana dengan gerakkan hati-hati, bayangan itu seperti sedang membelakanginya dan jika dilihat lebih teliti maka dirinya bisa melihat sebuah cahaya kecil layaknya cahaya yang dibuat oleh senter ataupun cahaya ponsel dan juga jika dilihat lebih dekat maka bayangan itu memiliki postur tubuh seperti seorang pria. Ketika Naruto sedang serius-seriusnya melihat bayangan tersebut, entah ia yang salah dengar atau tidak, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara decihan kesal sekaligus dengusan didalam ruangan klub tak terpakai itu. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara seorang pria, suara yang sangat dingin dan angkuh. Tetapi kenapa hantu bisa mendecih dan mendengus? Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Setahu dia, hantu itu tak bisa mendecih dan mendengus. Lalu siapa dia?

Karena curiga, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu klub dengan cepat sehingga menimbulkan suara 'Breet' keras lalu ia langsung menghidupkan lampu ruangan klub tak terpakai tersebut tanpa tanya lagi dan mulai berteriak sekeras mungkin berharap kalau instuisi yang ia rasakan tadi itu adalah benar bahwa bayangan yang ada diruangan klub itu adalah bayangan seorang manusia.

"Ketahuan kau malinggg!"

"?"

"?"

"Are?"

"Hn."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, teme!"

-x-x-x-x-

"Jadi, kau sedang mencari sesuatu?"

Gumam Naruto seraya membantu pemuda berambut pantat ayam tersebut mencari sesuatu. Ia tak menyangka kalau pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu masih belum pulang karena barang yang ia tinggalkan di ruangan klub yang tak terpakai itu. Lagipula barang apa yang ia tinggalkan? Dan juga, kenapa juga barangnya itu tertinggal di tempat seperti ini? Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati merasa sedikit curiga kalau barang yang dimaksud oleh pemuda itu adalah barang miliknya. Setahu dia, ruangan klub supernatural yang tak terpakai ini katanya memiliki barang-barang menarik, tetapi menarik bukan berarti bagus dan unik, hanya terdengar menarik untuk dimainkan karena ruangan klub ini adalah bekas ruangan klub supernatural yang telah dibubarkan. Klub supernatural dibubarkan karena penghasilan klubnya yang tidak menghasilkan standar klub sekolah. Karena hal itu, seminggu setelah Naruto bersekolah disana, klub ini akhirnya dibubarkan.

"Hn."

"Apa yang sedang kau cari?" tanya Naruto dengan kedua mata sedikit menyelidik. Namun pemuda itu tak menanggapi ekspresinya tersebut dan menjawab

"Hal yang sangat penting."

"Penting?"

"Hn."

"Ya tetapi apa barang itu? kalau aku tak tahu bagaimana bentuk barangnya, bagaimana bisa aku menemukannya?"

"Urusai yo, dobe!"

"Nani? Apa yang kau katakan teme!"

"Jika kau tak berniat membantu, maka pulang saja sana."

"Hah! sebenarnya kau itu manusia atau bukan sih? Orang yang sebenarnya ingin berniat baik untuk menolong malah diusir. Setidaknya berterima kasihlah sedikit padaku."

"Untuk apa aku berterima kasih padamu?"

"Cih, kau orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini, kau pasti tak akan pernah bisa memiliki istri kau mengerti!"

"Hn."

Naruto tak pernah tahu kalau apa yang ia katakan itu tak berlaku sama sekali bagi pemuda itu. Jika ia lebih sedikit perduli dengan kabar-kabar yang ia ketahui dari teman-teman perempuannya, pasti ia akan tahu siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu. Yah, pemuda itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda dingin tetapi sangat keren itu adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha terkenal seantero Konoha yaitu Uchiha Fugaku. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu adalah anak bungsu Fugaku Uchiha yang dikabarkan akan menjadi direktur muda di cabang perusahaan ayahnya yang berada di pusat Konoha. Dikarenakan kepintarannya dalam menganalisis hal berbau bisnis, Uchiha Sasuke telah dijadikan anak emas kedua yang begitu dibanggakan setelah kakaknya sukses. Bukan hanya itu saja, Sasuke juga sangat populer di setiap kalangan siswi di SMP-nya, bahkan wanita-wanita yang berada diluar pun sangat memuja-muja dirinya. Jadi tak heran kalau ekspresi Sasuke yang dingin itu sangat dipuja oleh para wanita. Mungkin di dunia ini, hanya Naruto lah yang tak pernah sadar kalau pemuda yang berada disebelahnya adalah orang yang sangat tampan dan berparas dewasa.

Karena Naruto merasa sebal dengan logat dan cara bicara Sasuke yang dianggap sok keren itu, ia jadi kembali bad mood dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke bermaksud untuk pulang, ia sudah tak perduli lagi kepada Sasuke, biarkan saja ia mencari barangnya sendiri, lagipula Sasuke bukanlah orang yang ia kenal, jadi untuk apa mengutamakan dirinya? Begitulah yang ia fikirkan ketika dirinya berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan klub.

"Matte," seru Sasuke seraya beranjak berdiri dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto yang saat itu juga berhenti.

Sesampainya dibelakang Naruto, Sasuke merogoh saku kanan celana sekolahnya dan kemudian memberikan sesuatu kearah Naruto, sesuatu yang berbentuk sangat kecil dan lucu. Dan Naruto yang menoleh kearah tangannya itu sangat terkejut sekali hingga kemudian mengambil barang itu dari telapak tangan Sasuke tanpa berkata apapun.

Ia memeluk barang itu yang notabene adalah gantungan tas yang ia cari sejak tadi sore, dan ia semakin merapatkan gantungan tas itu ke dadanya ketika rasa syukur itu melanda dirinya. Ia sangat senang kalau gantungan itu telah kembali kepadanya, jadi kakaknya tak akan marah kepadanya lagi. Mulai saat ini, ia berjanji akan menjaga gantungan itu dan tak akan pernah menghilangkannya lagi, ia berjanji.

"Gantungan itu jatuh ketika kau dan aku berpapasan di lorong tadi pagi. Kau tak menyadari kalau gantungan itu terjatuh saat itu, sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahukanmu kalau gantungan tas mu itu terjatuh tetapi...saat itu aku merasa sedang bad mood padamu jadi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memberitahukanmu kalau gantunganmu telah jatuh. Aku baru akan mengambilnya ketika kau telah pergi meninggalkan lorong. Saat aku mengambilnya, tali gantungan tasmu sudah putus. Kurasa gantungan tasmu itu berumur cukup lama jadi tali yang mengikat tas mu itu tak kuat menahan ikatannya sehingga akhirnya terputus. Jadi sebenarnya aku datang ke klub ini hanya untuk mencari tali yang sama bentuknya seperti tali gantungan tasmu itu. Karena katanya disini ada banyak sekali gantungan tas mengetahui kalau klub supernatural ini ketika masih aktif sering mengumpulkan tali gantungan tas untuk dijadikan penangkal sihir atau apalah, jadi kurasa aku ingin mengambilnya satu. Awalnya sih aku ingin membeli yang baru tanpa harus repot-repot seperti ini, tetapi kurasa tali yang motif dan bentuknya seperti itu tak akan ada lagi di toko aksesoris jaman sekarang. Jadi aku lebih memilih untuk mencarinya disini."

"Arigatou...arigatou gozaimasu, aku telah salah menilaimu. Aku kira kau itu orang yang paling buruk di dunia ini. Ternyata kau orang yang baik, hehehe...ah tetapi, kenapa kau sampai se keukeuh ini hanya karena ingin memperbaiki tali gantungan tasku?"

"Ano...aku tak tahu, aku hanya mengikuti instingku saja."

"Oh, sou ka. Ano...ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kunci klub tak terpakai ini...ah ett-to...bukannya aku bermaksud menuduhmu, aku hanya bertanya...kalau kau tak mau jawab, tak masalah kok, hehehe."

"Hmm, aku meminta izin untuk meminjam kunci klub ini kepada guru dan memberi alasan bahwa aku ingin meminta satu buah tali gantungan tas yang berada di ruangan klub ini. Dan mereka memperbolehkanku. Aku tidak membukanya dengan paksa."

"Ah, hehehe. Aku tak bermaksud begitu kok, hehehe."

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain ketika Naruto tersenyum kearahnya, senyuman yang sangat manis dan terkesan indah untuk dilihat. Dan kemudian ia berjalan melewati Naruto sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kedua saku celananya. Entah kenapa saat memandangi wajah gadis itu, ia merasa ada hal yang aneh dengannya. Ketika gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya, gejolak hatinya rasanya ingin sekali memberontak kesenangan. Kesenangan yang sangat aneh dan berbeda dengan kesenangannya kepada pelajaran ekonomi. Kesenangan ini terasa sangat hangat, dan juga membuat dirinya sedikit salah tingkah ketika melihat wajah dan senyuman tulus itu.

"Ayo kita pulang," gumam Sasuke mencoba berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan sensasi anehnya. Ia berkata demikian karena dirinya ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah dan pergi kerumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaannya yang saat ini terasa seperti bukan dirinya, atau mungkin bisa dibilang takut kalau dirinya mengalami penyakit aneh yang meneror kehidupannya, ya begitulah.

"Eh? tetapi 'kan kita belum menemukan tali untuk gantungan tasku ini?" balas Naruto tak setuju.

"Kita bisa melanjutkannya besok, lagipula tadi kau berencana untuk pulang juga 'kan?"

"huh? Ternyata kau masih menyebalkan. Aku tetap disini untuk mencari tali itu! kalau kau mau pulang, maka pulang saja sana!" dengus Naruto sambil memutarkan tubuhnya memunggungi Sasuke yang saat itu juga memunggunginya dan kemudian berjalan dan berjongkok di tempat awal ia mencari tali itu bersama dengan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tetap keukeuh dengan keinginannya itu. Sedangkan Naruto masih terus mencari tali yang sama untuk gantungan tasnya tak memperdulikan Sasuke yang memang sudah berjalan keluar dari ruangan klub tersebut.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Naruto masih belum menemukan tali yang sedang ia cari. Terkadang ia merasa putus asa dan berfikir kalau tali itu memang tak penah ada tetapi sebelum rasa putus asa itu semakin melandanya, fikiran postifnya soal 'Tali itu pasti ada' selalu saja melandanya seakan fikiran positif itu selalu mendukungnya disetiap ia hampir di titik keputusasaan. Mungkin inilah kekuatannya jika sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

"Kore."

"!"

Saat mendengar gumaman dingin disebelahnya dan juga sebuah minuman kaleng yang tertuju kepadanya, Naruto yang awalnya sangat serius jadi terkejut dan menahan nafas begitu saja pada saat itu juga. Dan kemudian ia akhirnya menoleh dan mendapatkan Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah wajahnya. Naruto dibuat heran oleh Sasuke, didalam hati ia bertanya-tanya 'kenapa orang ini kembali lagi?' dan juga dirinya berniat untuk mengutarakannya langsung kepada pemuda disebelahnya itu tetapi hal itu langsung ia hilangkan ketika Sasuke berjongkok disebelahnya seraya meletakkan sebuah kaleng minumannya dan kaleng minuman yang sebenarnya memang untuk Naruto ke lantai, lalu ia membuka kardus disebelah Naruto dan mulai mengobrak-abrik isinya dengan hati-hati.

"Kita harus cepat menemukan tali itu, security sekolah berencana untuk menutup gerbang sekolah lima belas menit lagi."

"Ha-ha'i."

Naruto menyahuti perkataan Sasuke ketikanya ia sadar dari fikirannya sendiri dan kemudian mulai kembali mengobrak-abrik kardus didepannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian akhirnya Sasuke menemukan apa yang ia dan Naruto cari, dengan teriakkan kesenangan, Naruto mengambil tali itu dari tangan Sasuke dan langsung mengikatnya ke gantungan tasnya tersebut. Naruto tersenyum-senyum senang saat melihat gantungan tas itu sudah kembali seperti semula. Dalam hati Naruto berkata 'Aku janji akan menjaganya, Onii-chan' sambil mengeluarkan sedikit air mata karena merasa bahagia.

Sasuke yang melihatnya sedikit tersenyum tipis dan kemudian beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya berada dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju dinding terdekat hanya sekedar untuk bersandar istirahat sambil menikmati Ice Coffee kalengnya yang sepuluh menit lalu ia beli.

Dua menit setelah Sasuke bersandar di dinding terdekat, Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan memandangi Sasuke yang berada di dinding yang tak jauh itu sedang menikmati Ice Coffee nya dengan khidmat. Melihat Sasuke yang meminumnya dengan khidmat ia jadi merasa kepingin dan meminum Ice Coffee-nya juga yang sejak 7 menit yang lalu sudah ia buka. Lalu ketika ia sedang meneguk Ice Coffee-nya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, ia merasa Ice Coffee-nya sedikit lebih cepat habisnya padahal seingat dia sejak dirinya mengobrak-abrik kardus yang berada didepannya, ia baru meminum 3 kali tegukan, tetapi kenapa Ice Coffee yang ia minum ini langsung habis dalam sekali tegukan? Apakah mungkin karena ia sedang haus? Tetapi rasanya ganjil, soalnya pas ia minum, sisa Ice Coffee-nya sudah sangat sedikit, jadi memang cukup untuk sekali tegukan saja.

Ketika Naruto dibuat heran oleh Ice Coffee-nya itu, tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari kalau Ice Coffee miliknya bermerk-nya sama dengan Ice Coffee milik Sasuke, dan juga saat itu kaleng mereka juga saling berdampingan. Jadi jika dia tak salah maka...

Memikirkan hal itu tiba-tiba saja wajah Naruto memerah dan memanas dan kemudian beranjak berdiri dan mendekati Sasuke yang masih dengan khidmat meminum Ice Coffee-nya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya malah mengerutkan keningnya dan kemudian bertanya-tanya 'Kenapa?' dalam hati, karena dilihat dari jauh Naruto terlihat seperti sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya dari dirinya.

Sesampainya disana, Naruto terdiam sedangkan Sasuke memiringkan kepala tak mengerti dengan sikap Naruto yang aneh itu. Lalu tak lama kemudian tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat didepannya sambil sesegukkan layaknya seperti orang yang sedang menangis, melihat Naruto yang seperti itu tentu saja Sasuke panik dan berjalan satu langkah mendekatinya bermaksud untuk bertanya kenapa, tetapi sebelum ia mengucapkannya, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauhinya dan kemudian memukul-mukul tubuh Sasuke sekuat tenaga sambil menangis dan berteriak 'Chikuso!' berkali-kali.

Sasuke terkejut dengan refleks yang Naruto berikan kepadanya, walaupun pukulannya tak terasa sama sekali tetapi ia merasa kalau Naruto seperti sedang memukulnya sekuat tenaga. Sasuke mulai mengerutkan keningnya semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan gadis yang baru ia temui ini. Ia selalu bertanya 'Kenapa' kepadanya tetapi selalu saja diacuhkan dan dibalas dengan pukulan yang semakin kuat dan menangis sehebat-hebatnya.

Karena Sasuke yang merasa sudah tak kuat dengan Naruto, ia jadi harus berlaku kasar kepadanya, yakni dengan memaksa Naruto menatap wajahnya dengan satu tangannya yang kosong dan menyuruhnya diam seakan Sasuke tak mau lagi mendengar jerit tangis Naruto yang menurutnya tak ada alasan tersebut.

"Ada apa? kenapa kau menangis seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke mulai kembali lembut namun dingin.

"Aku...aku tak akan pernah bisa menikah lagi..."

"Hah?"

"Kau...kau...orang yang baru kukenal...kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau yang harus mendapatkan ciuman tak langsungku?"

"!"

Sasuke terkejut saat mendengar jawaban Naruto tersebut, dan kemudian menoleh kearah kaleng Ice Coffee yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya seakan dirinya mengerti apa maksud dari Naruto tersebut. Sasuke memandangi kaleng Ice Coffee yang sudah hampir habis itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan dan kemudian wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memerah, tetapi tak semerah Naruto, hanya memerah tipis karena merasa malu. Dan karena hal itu, perasaan aneh itu mulai melandanya lagi lalu berjalan mundur satu langkah lagi sehingga tubuhnya kembali bersandar di dinding dengan ekspresi yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" bentak Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan mulai memukul tubuhnya kembali.

"Aku...aku tak sengaja, sudahlah hentikan ini. Lagipula itu hanya ciuman tidak langsung 'kan?"

"Tetapi, itu tetap saja namanya ciuman! Bakabakabaka!"

"Sudahlah, hentikan!"

Ketika mereka sedang berdebat, tanpa mereka sadari tiba-tiba saja sebuah buku coklat yang terlihat usang itu terjatuh tepat disebelah kanan mereka. Buku itu terjatuh ketika Sasuke membenturkan sedikit tubuhnya ke lemari buku disebelah kanannya, tepatnya ketika dirinya mendapatkan dorongan kuat dari Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam dan kemudian saling pandang satu sama lain, lalu Naruto mengambil buku itu ketikanya ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto memandangi buku itu dengan teliti, buku berwarna coklat dan sangat usang seakan buku itu sudah berada disini dengan jangka waktu yang sangat lama sekali, mungkin sekitar 25-31 tahun. Judul tulisan yang berada di cover buku ini sudah sangat luntur sehingga sulit sekali dibaca. Dan karena Naruto penasaran, ia malah membuka buku itu bukannya mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya. Mungkin hal itu sangat tidak sopan, tetapi penyakit penasaran itu kembali melandanya sehingga jadi seperti itulah akhirnya.

Naruto membaca buku itu dengan alis berkerut karena merasa tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh tulisan-tulisan yang berada dibuku ini dan tanpa ia sadari ia pun mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membaca tulisan-tulisan tak ia kenal itu dengan lantang dan keras seakan dirinya juga ingin memberitahukannya kepada pemuda yang berada disebelahnya yakni Sasuke.

"_Lesc deusht deu soule desctinacion maikatr fuire defrenr."_

Bersama dengan suara 'Bless' Naruto berhenti membaca buku tersebut. Mata sapphire-nya memandangi setiap tulisan itu dengan teliti namun tak ia baca, hanya sekedar melihat satu persatu disetiap hurufnya dan kemudian ia menyipitkan kedua mata Sapphirenya hingga kemudian dia mendengar suara teriakkan Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya seakan pemuda yang berada disebelahnya itu tak seperti dirinya yang sebelumnya.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"!"

Sasuke berteriak dan Naruto terdiam. Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain dengan kedua bola mata mereka yang memang saling kontras satu sama lain, lalu tak lama kemudian mereka mulai membuka mulutnya kembali dan berkata

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Kenapa aku bisa melihat tubuhku sendiri?"

TBC

**A/N: Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga, hehehe**

**Bagaimana menurut Minna? Aku sebenarnya sih hanya sekedar iseng-iseng saja sih, soalnya lagi bete sendirian dirumah, hehehe^^**

**Awalnya aku Cuma baca-baca novel lama, ya nostalgia gitu deh, eh tiba-tiba ide pasaranku muncul dan gini deh jadinya, fic aneh dan gaje ini terlahir dari otak dan fikiran gaje ku^^**

**Untuk chapter depan, aku akan update minggu depan dan insya Allah bakal aku update bersama dengan Anee-san! Onegai!. Jadi tunggu saja ya,,**

**Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oke deh, gak usah banyak cincong, langsung ke bagian pembalasan review**

**Icha Clalu Bhgia:**Iya bang, hehehe^^

Iya, emang sengaja aku panjangin, soalnya kebanyakan narasinya hehehe#ditendang

Oh iya ya, jadi sadar aku, aku jadi gak enak sama Fuyutsuki-san dan Himawari-san karena telah memakai nama mereka, Gomenasai Fuyu-san, Himawari-san. m(_ _)m.

tetapi jujur loh, nama itu aku karang sendiri dari otak dongkol aku, tolong jangan marah ya Fuyu-san, Hima-san. Aku khilaf, hehehe^^.

Makasih ya buat pujiannya, jadi geer nih, hehehe

Sip, ini udah lanjut, mohon koreksinya ya^^

Makasih ya reviewnya...

**mou: **Hehehe, makasih atas pujiannya^^

Iya ini udah lanjut kok.

Iya, aku sudah berusaha untuk tak membuat ceritanya ngegantung, mohon koreksinya ya^^

Hahaha, suka sama'si bingung' juga bang? Hehehe#plak

Makasih ya reviewnya...

**maulana: **Hemm, gomen ne, HNJP belum sempat kubuat, hehehe.

Baru sempat aku buat Anee-san! Onegai! Gomen ne maulana-san#peace

Makasih ya reviewnya...

**aichan14: **Hehehe, iya. Aku juga merasa begitu. Sekarang di chapter ini udah aku tambahin kok dialognya, mohon koreksinya ya. dan terima kasih buat reviewnya.

**Soul Destination**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship, Drama, Romance**

**Pairing: SasufemNaru**

**Chapter 2 – Kembali**

**Rate: T**

**Warning!: OOC, SasufemNaru SMP version^^, OC, Gaje**

**Mohon perhatiannya sebentar, disini aku akan menceritakan SasufemNaru yang jiwanya saling bertukar satu sama lain, jadi jika pada saat jiwa mereka bertukar maka aku akan memanggil Naruto yang berada di tubuh Sasuke menjadi "Naruto" dan Sasuke sebaliknya, Ne?**

**Yosh, ayo kita mulai!**

**NO FLAME!**

Mereka berdua shock saat tiba-tiba saja melihat tubuh mereka berada didepan mereka layaknya sebuah cermin yang memantulkan tubuh mereka, tetapi yang mereka tahu disini tak ada cermin dan tubuh yang berada didepan mereka pun tak memberikan ekspresi ataupun gerakkan yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh mereka berdua.

Sasuke Uchiha yang awalnya selalu sok dingin, cuek, arogan dan pendiam tiba-tiba saja jadi suka berteriak, mudah panik, selalu mengatakan hal yang tak penting dan juga yang paling aneh adalah ekspresi yang tak pernah diberikan oleh si Uchiha bungsu itu, yakni ekspresi kaget yang berlebihan. Jika ada orang yang sangat begitu mengenal Sasuke, mungkin akan terkejut dengan mata membelalak sekaligus sweatdrop karena keheranan dengan sifat dan logat Sasuke yang tak seperti biasanya.

Sedangkan gadis yang berada didepannya yaitu Naruto Uzumaki yang dikenal sangat ramah, murah senyum, manis, dan lucu tiba-tiba saja jadi sangat dingin, pendiam, sok cantik dan cuek. Mata biru sapphire-nya yang biasanya selalu memancarkan kecerahan dan kehangatan layaknya matahari kini terlihat sangat suram, dingin dan kosong tak berisi.

Mereka berdua memberikan ekspresi yang saling berlawanan. Sifat dan logat mereka pun sangat berlawanan dengan karakter mereka sebelumnya seakan diri mereka bukanlah seperti diri mereka yang sebenarnya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya mencoba untuk memandangi seluruh tubuhnya dan kemudian ia mengarahkan bola mata biru sapphire-nya kearah buku yang ia pegang kembali, tak memperdulikan Sasuke yang sedang panik didepannya. Mata biru sapphire itu bergerak kesana-kemari disetiap tulisan buku tersebut bermaksud mencoba untuk mencari tahu arti dari isi buku dan kata-kata dalam buku tersebut. Di beberapa tulisan yang ia lihat ada beberapa yang bisa ia baca dan ada beberapa yang bahasanya juga tak bisa ia baca. Contohnya seperti tulisan 'Soule' dan 'Desctinacion', tulisan itu terdengar sangat familiar bagi dirinya, dan ia bisa memastikan kalau tulisan itu sangat familiar dalam arti tulisan 'Bahasa Inggris', dan cara bacanya pun hampir sama persis dengan cara baca dari kata Bahasa Inggris yang ia fikirkan. Dan jika memang benar, arti dari dua kata tersebut dalam Bahasa Jepang adalah 'Tamashii Saki' dan jika dalam Bahasa Inggris adalah 'Soul Destination' yakni adalah 'Perpindahan Jiwa'.

Itu baru cuma dua kata, belum semua dari buku tersebut yang bisa diartikan oleh Naruto, tetapi ketika mengetahui arti dari dua kata itu serta tubuh kecilnya ini, Naruto sudah bisa memastikan kalau jiwanya yang awalnya berada di tubuh aslinya kini berpindah ke tubuh yang lain atau bisa dibilang kalau dirinya berpindah ke tubuh 'Naruto', seorang gadis asing yang baru saja ia kenal.

Sekarang ia mengerti semuanya, berarti yang berada ditubuhnya adalah Naruto dan dirinya berada di tubuh Naruto. Mungkin sangat rumit jika dijelaskan dalam kata-kata, tetapi yang pasti dirinya sudah mengambil alih tubuh Naruto.

Naruto a.k.a Sasuke kemudian menutup buku yang ia pegang sambil menghela nafas jengkel dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke a.k.a Naruto didepannya. Lalu sesampainya disana ia kemudian menyentuh bahu kanan Naruto pelan dan kemudian menjawab semua keresahan dan kepanikan yang selalu diserukan oleh Naruto.

Ketika Sasuke menyelesaikan semua penjelasannnya, Naruto terasa seperti tersambar petir dan dengan waktu bersamaan tubuhnya langsung melemas hingga akhirnya ambruk ke lantai dengan ekspresi masih tak percaya.

"Aku tahu kau masih tak percaya, dan aku juga tahu semua ini mustahil terjadi. Tetapi saat aku selesai membaca buku ini, semua ini memang benar terjadi apalagi dengan bukti-bukti yang telah terjadi kepada kita. Sebenarnya aku juga tak percaya dengan semua ini, tetapi...inilah kenyataannya."

Bibir Naruto bergetar setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, dan kemudian dengan kepala menunduk ia pun mulai menangis sekeras-kerasnya merasa tak terima dengan semua ini. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang memakai tubuhnya tersebut sedang menangis agak sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya jijik. Seumur hidupnya, Sasuke tak pernah menangis sekeras itu apalagi mengetahui kalau semua ini karena hal yang menurutnya sepele. Tetapi apa yang mau dikatakan, jika memang orang normal, mereka pasti panik jika mengalami kejadian aneh seperti ini. Jadi Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Naruto menangis sekeras-kerasnya dengan suara yang dimilikinya tersebut.

Ketikanya mereka keluar dari sekolahnya, mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang memang sudah agak sepi tersebut dan kemudian saat mereka berpapasan dengan jalanan pertigaan, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke terdiam ketika tiba-tiba saja sesuatu hal yang penting datang ke dalam otaknya. Ia memandangi Naruto yang masih berjalan kedepan dalam diam, didalam hati ia berkata-kata 'Kenapa aku baru memikirkan hal sepenting ini?' dengan ekspresi menyesal dan kemudian ia pun mulai berfikir dengan gaya logat yang biasanya ia lakukan ketika sedang memikirkan sesuatu bermaksud untuk mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari suatu hal yang baru saja masuk kedalam otaknya.

Lalu ketikanya ia yakin dengan keputusannya, ia langsung berlari mengejar Naruto yang memang sudah sangat jauh bahkan hampir berbelok kearah kanan. Sasuke sangat kesulitan dengan tubuh perempuan yang ia pakai ini, cara lari dan stamina yang dimiliki oleh tubuh perempuan ini sangat lemah dan cepat lelah, bahkan sekarang cara larinya pun semakin lambat seiring dengan kelelahan dan hembusan nafas yang semakin cepat dan cepat. Tetapi meskipun begitu, Sasuke tetap berusaha untuk terus berlari sekuat tenaga, tak memperdulikan rasa lelah yang ia rasakan ini. Dan usahanya untuk mengejar Naruto akhirnya tekabul juga, kini ia telah memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto bermaksud untuk menghentikannya untuk berjalan. Saat itu Sasuke berhasil menghentikannya tepat ketika Naruto baru beberapa langkah saja menuju jalan pertigaan tersebut. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Sasuke yang memakai tubuhnya itu terengah-engah kelelahan, lalu tak lama kemudian Sasuke pun mulai membuka mulutnya dan berkata

"Seiring dengan kejadian ini...hosh...kita tak bisa...datang dengan seenaknya...hosh...kerumah kita masing-masing."

"Eh?"

"Kita...hosh...perlu...hosh...bertukar tempat tinggal untuk sementara."

"Apa yang kau katakan!?"

"Tunggu, jangan berteriak dulu! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya! Sekarang dengarkan aku, apa kau tak menyadari kalau tubuh yang kita pakai adalah tubuh orang asing?"

"Aku menyadarinya, lalu apa?"

"Kalau kau menyadarinya seharusnya kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi kedua orang tua kita ketika orang asing datang kerumah mereka?"

Naruto tersentak kaget ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, 'Benar Juga' itulah yang ia katakan dalam hati. Seharusnya dirnya tak melupakan hal sepenting itu, dirinya sekarang adalah orang asing jadi mustahil kalau tiba-tiba saja dirinya masuk kerumahnya layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa. Jika hal itu terjadi mungkin kedua orang tuanya akan kebingungan dengan yang dilakukan olehnya itu, dan jika dia lagi sial, bisa saja kedua orang tuanya yang tak mengenali dirinya yang sekarang mulai mengambil keputusan untuk memanggil polisi dengan alasan bahwa dirinya sudah mencoba masuk kerumah orang yang tak dikenalnya layaknya pencuri. Naruto terdiam saat membayangkan hal itu, dan Sasuke yang sejak tadi memegang pergelangan tangannya akhirnya melepaskannya dan mulai berkata

"Untuk sementara, ayo kita saling bertukar tempat tinggal," lirih Sasuke menawarkan, sebenarnya ia sangat malu ketika menawarkan hal itu, karena yang ia katakan ini berkaitan dengan kehidupannya sehari-hari, apalagi ketika tahu kalau dirinya akan menjalani hidup secara sementara dengan keluarga Naruto yang notabene adalah keluarga asing baginya. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar tawaran Sasuke pun juga ikut terdiam. Naruto juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke, tetapi apa boleh buat, sekarang dirinya bukanlah dirinya yang sebelumnya jadi tawaran yang dikatakan Sasuke bisa menjadi jalan keluar dari masalah aneh yang mereka dapatkan ini untuk sementara, dan juga bisa memberi mereka 'keamanan' tersendiri.

"Okay," sahut Naruto ketika ia memikirkannya matang-matang.

"Baiklah, kita berdua sudah saling setuju satu sama lain, jadi sudah diputuskan kalau kita akan menjalani kehidupan kita seperti yang kita lakukan sebelum kejadian ini dan mencoba membiasakan diri dengan suasana dirumah kita masing-masing seakan kalau semua ini tak pernah terjadi."

"Tetapi tunggu dulu, kita kan baru saja bertemu. Bagaimana bisa kita membiasakan diri kita dengan suasana rumah kita masing-masing?"

"Dengan kepercayaan diri dan juga dengan ini."

"Eh?"

Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah ponsel miliknya kearahnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya menarik nafas seakan tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Sasuke bisa menyadari ekspresi heran Naruto sehingga ia pun mulai menjelaskannya tanpa perlu menunggu Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Ponsel berguna untuk saling berkomunikasi bukan? Jadi kita bisa saling tanya jawab soal diri kita satu sama lain via email ketika diri kita ditanya oleh kedua orang tua kita atau orang yang kita kenal."

"Jadi maksudmu?"

"Ya, ayo kita saling tukar email?"

"Tukar email? Tetapi 'kan ponsel kita..."

"Aku tau maksudmu, sini berikan ponselku. Kita tak perlu tukar ponsel kita karena jika hal itu terjadi maka kedua orang tua kita akan mencurigai kita. Kita hanya perlu me-logout email kita masing-masing dan sign in kembali dengan email kita yang sebenarnya. Jadi semua beres bukan?" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar seraya mengotak-atik ponsel miliknya dan kemudian mengembalikannya kembali.

"O-Oh?" sahut Naruto salut dengan cara kerja otaknya tersebut dan kemudian menerima ponsel milik Sasuke tersebut ke tangannya kembali.

"Ini, cepat logout emailmu?"

"Oke."

Setelah Naruto me-logout emailnya dan memberikan ponselnya kembali ke Sasuke, mereka pun mulai memasukkan email mereka masing-masing dan kemudian pada tahap terakhir adalah

"De, ayo sekarang kita saling tukar email."

Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui usul yang diberikan Sasuke dan kemudian mereka pun saling bertukar email satu sama lain. Setelahnya mereka selesai bertukar email, mereka pun mulai mengedit nama kontak email mereka masing-masing. Biasanya email yang dimiliki orang itu adalah email yang dibuat dengan nama mereka masing-masing agar bisa dikenali dengan orang lain yang memiliki emailnya, contoh seperti Naruto .jp. Tetapi email mereka berdua sangat berbeda dengan lainnya, nama email mereka berdua tak mencantumkan nama mereka sehingga memberi kesan misterius atau tak mau namanya disebar. Seperti Sasuke, email yang dimiliki olehnya adalah Blackhole .jp, sedangkan Naruto adalah Sunrise .jp. Jadi mereka berdua masih tak mengenali diri mereka masing masing. Sebenarnya mereka berdua berencana ingin saling tanya nama mereka masing-masing, namun karena mereka berdua merasa malu satu sama lain, jadi mereka mengurungkan niat tersebut untuk kapan-kapan kalau mereka berdua sudah saling berani satu sama lain.

Setelahnya Naruto selesai mengedit nama kontak email Sasuke, ia jadi tertawa-tawa sendiri dengan nama kontak yang ia buat, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan tingkah laku Naruto tersebut tetapi semua itu tidaklah lama, ia langsung mengabaikan tingkah aneh Naruto tersebut karena menurutnya itu tak penting. Sedangkan Naruto masih tertawa-tawa kecil saat melihat nama kontak email Sasuke yang diberikan nama 'The Chicken Butt'.

"Oke, kita sudah selesai tukar email, sekarang beri aku denah menuju rumahmu."

"Oke, dan kau juga buatkan aku denah rumahmu."

"Oke."

Ketika mereka telah selesai membuat denah menuju rumah mereka masing-masing dengan buku tulisnya, mereka pun mulai berjalan kearah yang berlawanan menuju rumah mereka yang notabene adalah rumah yang tak pernah mereka datangi sebelumnya.

Selang dua puluh menit Sasuke berjalan, tiba-tiba saja suara dering ponselnya berdering sangat keras, suara dering ponselnya a.k.a ponsel Naruto itu menurutnya terdengar sangat lebay dan aneh karena nadanya yang terdengar sangat bersemangat dan terkesan gembira. Tetapi dirinya tak ambil pusing dan langsung membuka ponselnya itu.

"Eh? dari si dobe itu ya?" gumamnya dengan suara yang dimiliki oleh Naruto dan kemudian membacanya.

**From: 'Si DOBE' sunrise .jp **

**To: 'Uchiha' blackhole .jp **

**Subject: DENGAR!**

**Hei! Aku lupa ingin memberitahukan ini.**

**Dengarkan aku teme, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku ini adalah cewek? jadi jangan pernah seenak udelmu melakukan hal mesummu itu kepada tubuhku, aku tahu sifat dan karakter seorang cowok dan menurutku cowok itu 'HENTAI' jadi kuperingatkan padamu, jangan pernah sekalipun kau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada tubuhku, jika aku tahu kau melakukan hal itu maka aku tak segan-segan untuk mempermalukan tubuhmu ini ke semua orang, MENGERTI?!**

**Oke, hanya itu saja.**

**Oyasumi.**

"Hn. Kenapa dia harus menuliskan peringatan padaku sebanyak dua kali begitu? Dasar dobe, aku juga tahu. Untuk apa aku melakukan hal yang tak penting seperti itu."

-x-x-x-x-

Seperti mengangkat beban berat di punggungnya, Sasuke agak sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya pada pagi hari itu, mata biru milik Naruto yang sekarang menjadi mata miliknya kini tak sama sekali memancarkan warna biru seperti sebelumnya, kini mata itu sangat suram dan lemah dengan sedikit bulatan hitam di sisi pinggiran matanya.

Ia menguap panjang setelahnya dan kemudian mengedipkan mata beberapa kali mencoba untuk mengoptimalkan cahaya matanya yang memang sejak tadi pandangannya kelihatan mengabur karena mengantuk. Yah, Sasuke kurang tidur sejak kejadian semalam. Ia kebanyakan begadang tak jelas karena memikirkan kejadian yang ia lakukan semalaman, jika dirinya yang sekarang ini benar-benar berada ditubuhnya yang asli, maka pasti dirinya akan dikeluarkan di keluarga Uchiha karena telah melakukan 'hal itu'. Tetapi dirinya yang berada di tubuh Naruto ini bukan berarti dirinya telah aman, malahan memakai tubuh Naruto ini bahkan lebih parah daripada dirinya dikeluarkan dari gelar Uchiha.

Ya, semalam tepatnya ketika ia pulang kerumah Naruto, ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ibu Naruto yang menurutnya sangat kasar dan jahat layaknya raja iblis dengan alasan bahwa dirinya telah telat pulang kerumah, dan kemudian karena hukumannya yang telat pulang ia pun juga mendapatkan pukulan kasih sayang dari ibunya serta uang jajannya dipotong ayahnya. Awalnya ia santai-santai saja ketika ayah Naruto itu memotong uang jajannya karena menurutnya hal itu tak ada kaitannya dengannya karena dirinya bukanlah Naruto, tetapi ketika ia tahu kalau dirinya tak memiliki uang sepeserpun di saku seragam milik Naruto, dirinya jadi panik dan akhirnya pundung memikirkan uang jajannya yang telah dipotong oleh ayah Naruto. Tetapi yang paling parah adalah ketika dirinya disuruh mandi oleh ibu Naruto, ia sangat terkejut mendengarnya, pada saat itu ia berkata dalam hati, 'jika hal itu terjadi maka ia bisa melihat tubuh bugil milik Naruto ini bukan? Hal itu melanggar perjanjiannya dengan Naruto bukan?'. Karena hal itu, ia bermaksud untuk tak mandi sehari karena menurutnya mungkin keesokan harinya semua akan kembali seperti semula.

Tetapi ketika ia mencoba menolak perintah ibu Naruto, wajah seram ibu Naruto membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk menolak perintahnya dan akhirnya dirinya malah berakhir dengan melihat tubuh bugil milik Naruto di kamar mandi. Didalam hati ia selalu komat-kamit mencoba menahan dirinya agar tak terangsang, dan ia mencoba untuk membayangkan kalau dirinya adalah Naruto dan menganggap semua ini adalah 'normal', tetapi sayangnya semuanya gagal, ia tiba-tiba saja 'Membasah' dan akhirnya wajahnya pun memerah malu dengan apa yang ia lakukan itu hingga kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya ke air hangat yang sekarang merendam tubuhnya.

Membayangkan hal itu lagi, wajah Sasuke kembali memerah karena malu kemudian ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil membayangkan hal lain bermaksud untuk mencoba menghilangkan fikiran-fikiran anehnya tentang kejadian semalam.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian ia rasanya ingin mati ketika menyadari kalau pemuda tampan berambut pantat ayam yang notabene tak mau ia temui telah berdiri tepat didepan gerbang sekolah, mata hitam kelam itu memancarkan tatapan aneh yang seakan seperti menyelidik. Dengan langkah sok gagah, pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke malah menelan ludah merasa ketakutan dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki, si gadis yang tubuhnya telah dipakai oleh Sasuke sedangkan si gadis memakai tubuh Sasuke.

Ketikanya mereka sudah saling berhadapan, mereka pun saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan ekspresi yang terlihat malu-malu dan semua itu memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit, mengetahui kalau mereka berdua sama-sama tak punya topik pembicaraan, lalu tak lama kemudian Naruto mulai menghancurkan keheningan tersebut dengan berkata

"Hei, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu?"

"..."

Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menelan ludahnya ketika Naruto berkata demikian, ia hanya bisa memandangi Naruto dengan mata biru sapphire-nya sambil menunggu perkataan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Kau...kau..."

"..."

"Kau...nama kau Sasuke Uchiha bukan?"

"Eh?"

"Ano ne...aku tahu kalau perkenalan ini kelihatan tak elit, tetapi kurasa kita perlu kenal satu sama lain. Dan juga aku merasa kalau...aku perlu kenal lebih dekat dengan orang yang memakai tubuhku, Itu saja."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu bermaksud untuk mencoba menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dari Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke malah menghela nafas lega ketika tahu kalau Naruto hanya menanyakan hal itu, jadi sekarang ia selamat.

Tetapi tak lama setelah itu, dirinya dan Naruto merasa seperti sedang dipandangi sehingga dengan refleks Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah bermaksud mencoba untuk memastikan perasaannya itu. Dan benar saja, banyak para murid yang lewat disana menatapi mereka...tidak, bukan, para murid disana hanya menatapi Naruto yang memakai tubuhnya, yang pada saat itu sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil meremas-remas ujung baju seragam sekolahnya layaknya seperti logat perempuan. Lalu bisikkan aneh dari para murid pun mulai terdengar ke telinga Sasuke, banyak sekali desas-desis bisikkan itu yang terdengar ke telinga Sasuke, tetapi yang paling membuatnya seperti kesambar petir adalah ketika mendengar bisikkan 'Itu Sasuke Uchiha bukan? Kenapa ia malu-malu kucing begitu didepan cewek, bukankah dia pria yang dingin? Kok jadi seperti banci begitu sih, hahaha'.

Bisikkan itu terasa seperti menurunkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria, sehingga ia harus mengambil alih ini semua dengan menarik Naruto kedalam sekolah tanpa memikirkan Naruto yang mencoba memberontak dari pegangannya.

-x-x-x-x-

Suara dering bell berdering sebanyak dua kali menandakan kalau jam istirahat telah tiba. Sasuke yang sejak tadi pagi berada di kelas Naruto kini sedang duduk santai sambil membaca buku aneh berwarna coklat kusam itu. Buku kusam tersebut ia ambil dari klub supernatural yang sudah tak terpakai lagi, tepatnya ia mengambilnya ketika kejadian ini terjadi. Saat ini dirinya sedang mencari celah dari permasalahan yang dirinya dan Naruto alami. Dirinya tak mau terus-terusan memakai tubuh ini, ia ingin kembali seperti semula, menjalani hidup seperti semula dan bergaya seperti semula. Jika dia terus-terusan begini maka dirinya bisa-bisa menjadi gila. Begitupula dengan Naruto, Naruto pun juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya. Naruto bilang, dirinya juga tak kuat jika terus-terusan begini. Dan hal yang paling penting adalah karena menurut mereka sifat karakter mereka masing-masing sangat sulit sekali untuk dibiasakan oleh mereka berdua, semua yang mereka lakukan selalu saja menghasilkan kesalahan dan juga keanehan sehingga jika mereka mencoba menjadi orang lain, rasanya seperti bukan diri mereka sendiri. Jadi mereka berdua bertekad, mulai hari ini mereka akan mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari semua permasalahan ini, dengan cara saling berbagi tugas. Saat ini Sasuke bertugas untuk mencari arti dari buku kusam yang jadi dalang semua permasalahan ini, dan ia berharap kalau semoga saja ada beberapa huruf yang bisa ia artikan dalam kosakata yang 'benar-benar' bisa dimengerti. Sedangkan Naruto bertugas mencari informasi tentang semua ini ke semua orang, tetapi bukan berarti Naruto harus membocorkan rahasianya itu ke semua orang, hanya sekedar bertanya kepada para murid dimana alamat rumah mantan anggota klub supernatural yang masih tinggal disekitar Konoha, karena ia dengar-dengar sejak pembubaran klub, mereka semua telah pindah ke sekolah lain dikarenakan mereka tak terima dengan keputusan kepala sekolah serta anggota dewan. Awalnya Naruto merasa tak percaya diri dengan tugasnya ini, tetapi ketika mendapatkan kabar kalau ada satu anggota yang masih tinggal di kota Konoha, ia merasa masih ada sedikit cahaya untuk membuka permasalahan ini.

Kembali ke Sasuke, kini Sasuke masih sedang sibuk-sibuknya membaca buku kusam itu, otaknya terus-terusan berputar-putar berusaha untuk mencari arti dari semua tulisan yang tertulis di buku itu, tetapi sayangnya tak ada satupun tulisan maupun kosakata yang tercantum ke otaknya itu, sehingga ia merasa sedikit putus asa dengan apa yang ia lakukan tersebut.

Ia tak menyadari sama sekali kalau para murid yang berada dikelas tersebut telah dibuat heran olehnya. Karena mereka bingung dengan logat si gadis manis yang mereka lihat, gadis yang mereka anggap 'Naruto' itu tak pernah sekalipun membaca buku di kelas, apalagi kalau buku yang tebal. Buku yang ia baca itu 'kan termasuk tebal? Kenapa gadis itu mau membacanya? Begitulah yang ada di fikiran teman sekelas sementaranya itu. Hal yang mereka lihat itu sangat langka sekali, jadi ada beberapa dari temannya yang mencoba mengambil gambar Naruto a.k.a Sasuke tersebut dengan kamera ponsel mereka yang bermaksud untuk mencoba mengabadikan momen langka ini.

Setelahnya mereka selesai mengambil gambarnya, mereka saling terkikik senang lalu beraktifitas kembali seperti biasa. Pada saat yang sama, Sasuke pun mulai menyadari atas apa yang mereka lakukan, tepatnya ketika teman sementaranya itu mulai beraktifitas kembali. Sasuke memancarkan mata biru sapphire-nya yang menyeramkan itu kearah mereka. Mata yang ia buat seram itu memberikan kesan dingin dan kosong, namun sayangnya tak ada satupun dari temannya yang takut kepadanya, bahkan sebaliknya, mereka malah terpesona dengan tatapan mata itu. Karena menurut mereka ketika Naruto a.k.a Sasuke sedang marah maka mereka bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang super duper lucu dan imut. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya keheranan, didalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kebingungan dengan sifat teman sekelas sementaranya dan kemudian ia kembali membaca buku kusam tersebut bermaksud untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari teman sementaranya yang terus-terusan melihatnya.

Kemudian tak lama setelah Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya, tiba-tiba saja salah satu teman perempuan sementaranya berjalan menghampirinya. Sasuke menyadarinya, dan ia merasa risih ketika temannya itu berjalan menghampirinya, karena sebelum ia mengalami kejadian aneh ini, ia selalu saja dihampiri oleh kaum hawa yang setiap harinya selalu saja mengelillinginya dan meneriakkinya tak jelas layaknya seperti memujanya seperti dewa. Dan hal itu terus-terusan dialaminya setiap kali ia keluar rumah ataupun pergi ke sekolah, karena hal itulah Sasuke merasa bosan dan risih dengan tingkah laku kaum hawa sehingga membuat dirinya sangat dingin kepada para wanita.

"Hei, Naru-chan!" seru temannya itu seraya menepukkan bahunya pelan. Dia adalah Himawari Tsuki, gadis manis yang kemarin mengajak Naruto untuk berkaraoke.

Sasuke merasa ingin beranjak berdiri dan pergi dari tempat ini, tetapi ia tahu kalau dirinya yang sekarang tak memakai tubuhnya melainkan memakai tubuh 'Naruto', jadi ia harus mencoba membiasakan diri dengan segala hal yang menurutnya kebalikannya ini. Memikirkannya saja Sasuke sudah merasa kesal, tetapi apa boleh buat, meskipun ia sangat benci dengan tingkah laku ini, ia harus berusaha untuk menjadi 'Naruto', sampai pada akhirnya tubuh mereka kembali ke mereka lagi.

"Ha'i" sahut Sasuke mencoba berusaha seperti Naruto.

"Apa yang kau baca?"

"Buku kusam."

"Eh, boleh kulihat?"

"Silahkan," balas Sasuke seraya memberikan buku kusam itu ke Himawari. Dan Himawari dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Hm, bahasanya sulit dimengerti...eh tunggu, bukannya ini buku milik klub supernatural yang dibubarkan itu?" seru Himawari kaget seraya membolak-balikkan isi buku tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, untuk apa kau membaca buku gak jelas begini?" lanjut Himawari

"Aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Hmm, aku sih bukannya mengejek ya, tetapi bahasa seperti ini hanya bisa diartikan oleh anggota klub aneh itu, kau tak akan mungkin bisa membacanya."

Mendengar Himawari berkata demikian, Sasuke ingin sekali membentaknya atau mungkin bisa dibilang ingin sekali memukulnya atau menamparnya kalau mau, lagipula sekarang ia memakai tubuh Naruto yang notabene adalah tubuh seorang wanita, jadi tak ada kaitannya dengan dirinya yang notabene pria bukan?. Namun sebelum ia melakukan hal itu, Himawari mulai berbicara lagi, dan apa yang ia bicarakan itu membuat Sasuke tersentak karena apa yang ia bicarakan benar-benar hal ingin ia cari bersama Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tak bertanya ke Hikari saja, dia itu 'kan mantan anggota klub aneh itu. Dia tinggal di dekat sini kok. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberitahukan alamatnya."

"Baiklah, boleh aku meminta alamatnya?"

"Eh? ya ampun Naru-chan, kau benar-benar penasaran dengan buku itu ya? oke-oke. Sini biar kutuliskan di buku."

Setelah Himawari berkata demikian, ia pun langsung memberikan buku tulisnya ke Himawari dan Himawari dengan senang hati menulis alamat tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sudah memberikan buku tersebut ke Himawari, malah membuka ponselnya mencoba untuk mengabari Naruto kabar baik itu. Namun sebelum ia selesai mengetik emailnya, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar pelan menandakan kalau sebuah email telah masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi Sasuke pun membuka inbox emailnya dan membaca email tersebut yang notabene dari Naruto.

**From: 'Si DOBE' sunrise .jp **

**To: 'Uchiha' blackhole .jp **

**Subject: Aku mendapatkannya!**

**Hei, aku mendapatkan alamat mantan anggota klub supernatural itu. Katanya dia tinggal di dekitar sini, ayo sepulang sekolah kita mencarinya?**

**Aku tak sabar kembali ke tubuhku, hehehe :p**

Setelah ia selesai membaca email tersebut, Sasuke langsung kembali membalasnya.

**To: 'Si DOBE' sunrise .jp **

**Subject: RE: Aku mendapatkannya!**

**Iya, aku juga mendapatkannya dari temanmu yang bernama Himawari. Sekarang dia sedang menulis alamatnya disebelahku. Katanya mantan anggota klub supernatural itu bernama Hikari, dia juga tinggal disini. Ini awal yang bagus bukan? Baru saja mencari informasi, kita sudah bisa mendapatkan petunjuk.**

Sasuke langsung mengirim emailnya tersebut ke Naruto dan beberapa menit kemudian emailnya pun langsung dibalas oleh Naruto. Sejenak ia berkata dalam hati kalau si Naruto cepat sekali membalas emailnya hingga kemudian ia mulai membaca emailnya lagi.

**From: 'Si DOBE' sunrise .jp **

**To: 'Uchiha' blackhole .jp **

**Subject: RE: Aku mendapatkannya!**

**Wahhh, itu nama yang sama dengan nama anggota yang kudapatkan?!**

**Mou, kenapa kau harus mendapatkan hal yang sama sih denganku? -_-**

**Tetapi yasudahlah, lebih cepat lebih baik. Tak perduli informasinya sama atau bukan, yang penting kita bisa datang kerumahnya dan memintanya untuk mengembalikan tubuh kita.**

**Yosh, aku akan menunggumu di gerbang sekolah sepulang nanti, oke.**

**Jaa.**

Sasuke menghela nafas jengkel ketika membaca email Naruto tersebut hingga kemudia ia memasukkan ponselnya itu kedalam sakunya kembali. Ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto itu benar-benar bodoh, jika Naruto tahu kalau informasi yang Naruto dapatkan itu sama dengan informasinya, seharusnya Naruto mencari informasi yang lain karena itu adalah tugasnya, jadi ketika salah satu dari mereka tak tahu menahu tentang buku itu, mereka berdua sudah mendapatkan cadangannya. Tetapi ya apa boleh buat, mereka berdua mau sama-sama ingin kembali seperti semula, jadi mereka berdua lebih baik mengambil jalan cepat ini. Untuk masalah gagal atau tidak...nanti bisa difikirkan lagi.

-x-x-x-x-

Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang sedang berada di bus yang menuju alamat yang mereka tuju, yakni alamat mantan anggota klub supernatural sekolahnya. Hikari.

Seketikanya duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan, Naruto dan Sasuke tak menyadari jarak mereka yang sangat dekat di kursi tersebut layaknya sepasang kekasih. Mereka memperdekat jarak karena mereka sedang mencoba mencocokkan alamat yang mereka dapatkan dari informasi mereka masing-masing, karena mereka berfikir mungkin alamat yang mereka dapatkan berbeda satu sama lain dan alhasil beginilah jadinya, mereka sangat dekat dan sering bersentuhan satu sama lain. Tetapi meskipun begitu mereka tak memiliki respon apapun dengan apa yang mereka rasakan. Layaknya seperti teman, mereka bersikap biasa-biasa saja, tak merasa malu dengan setiap sentuhan yang mereka dapatkan dari lawan jenisnya tersebut.

Alasan kenapa Sasuke dan Naruto menaiki bus, itu karena menurut mereka naik bus itu lebih sedikit memakan waktu daripada berjalan kaki. Dan lagipula, alamat yang mereka dapatkan itu lumayan jauh dari sekolahnya. Jadi lebih baik mereka berdua mengambil jalan alternatif sepert ini.

10 menit pun berlalu, bus yang mereka taikki akhirnya berhenti di halte bus tempat tujuan mereka. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi Naruto langsung turun dari bus tersebut meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang membuka dompetnya untuk membayar tarif bus mereka berdua. Dan kemudian ia pun turun bersama dengan Naruto yang telah berjalan lebih dulu.

Seiring mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju, yakni adalah rumah Hikari Hyuuga. Orang yang 'mungkin saja' bisa mengembalikan mereka seperti semula. Rumah 'Hyuuga', begitulah yang tertulis di papan nama rumahnya tersebut, meskipun rumahnya itu terlihat besar tetapi entah kenapa suasana di dekat rumah ini sangat tenang dan damai, mungkin karena desain rumahnya ini yang terlihat tradisional jadi terkesan damai dan tenang.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga."

"Hn."

Mereka saling pandang sejenak dan kemudian mereka berdua pun tersenyum puas karena semua usaha yang mereka lakukan benar-benar ada hasilnya, kini mereka pasti akan berubah menjadi diri mereka lagi. Membayangkan kalau Naruto akan kembali semula, Naruto merasa tak kuat menahan air matanya karena terharu hingga kemudian Naruto menekan bell rumah berpapan Hyuuga tersebut dengan tekanan lembut dan perlahan sehingga memberikan suara dering 'Ting tong' dengan nada lembut. Naruto dan Sasuke menunggu sejenak agar si pemilik rumah merespon bell mereka, namun sayangnya selama mereka berdiri disana, tak ada jawaban apapun dari si pemilik rumah. Naruto kembali menekan bell-nya lagi sambil berkata dalam hati 'Mungkin tak terdengar olehnya', tetapi setelah lima menit ia menekan bell tetap saja tak ada jawaban dari si pemilik rumah.

Naruto dan Sasuke mulai panik dan fikiran-fikiran negatif pun mulai bermunculan di otak mereka, terutama fikiran kalau 'Hikari' sudah pindah rumah.

"Dare desuka?"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara lembut bagaikan melodi disebelah mereka sedang menanyakan siapa mereka. Karena hal itu, Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh kearahnya dan mendapati seorang gadis manis berambut lavender berdiri didekatnya. Gadis itu memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi dengan rambut lavender indah yang panjangnya sampai ke pinggangnya. Ia memiliki mata putih yang sangat indah dan parasnya memberikan kesan lembut dan dewasa. Dan jika dilihat lebih teliti, mungkin umur si gadis ini lebih tua dari mereka berdua.

"Ano, Onee-san, aku ingin mencari Hikari Hyuuga, apakah beliau ada dirumah?" tanya Sasuke a.k.a Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya kepadanya.

"Iya, itu saya sendiri. Ada perlu apa dengan saya?" balas gadis tersebut sopan.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mengembalikan kami ke tubuh kami seperti semula," ikut Naruto a.k.a Sasuke to the point.

"Mengembalikan apa?"

"Ano, gomenasai Hyuuga-san. Kami adalah murid kelas satu di SMP Oukagami, kami datang kemari ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mengembalikan roh kami seperti semula dengan buku ini," gumam Naruto seraya memberikan buku kusam bersampul coklat tersebut ke Hikari.

"Jadi kalian membaca buku ini? tetapi bagaimana kalian bisa membacanya? Bukankah klub itu sudah di kunci?"

"A..."

"Kami awalnya ingin mengambil tali untuk gantungan tas saja, tetapi si dobe ini malah membaca buku itu sehingga beginilah hasilnya," potong Sasuke.

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku dobe, dasar teme!"

"Hn."

"Hehehe, sou ka. Baiklah, aku bisa mengembalikan roh kalian masing-masing, sekarang ayo masuk kedalam. Kita lakukan didalam rumah."

"Hm"

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala setelah Hikari berkata demikian, hingga kemudian mereka pun mengikuti Hikari dari belakang. Akhirnya semua nya akan berakhir, semua yang mereka jalani selama 2 hari itu akan berakhir.

-x-x-x-x-

**-4 bulan kemudian-**

Hari itu, adalah hari keempat dari musim panas. Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah makam bertuliskan 'Kyuubi Uzumaki'. Sambil berjongkok, Sasuke mulai menyirami air beraroma bunga tersebut ke makam bertuliskan 'Kyuubi Uzumaki' tersebut. Ya, itu adalah makam kakak Naruto, kakak yang dibanggakan oleh Naruto semenjak beliau hidup.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto yang berdiri didepannya. Mata biru sapphire Naruto yang ia lihat itu sangat kosong sekali layaknya tak memiliki setitik cahaya pun ketika melihat pemakaman tersebut.

Melihat Naruto yang terdiam seperti itu, Sasuke pun mulai beranjak bangun dari jongkoknya dan kemudian berjalan 1 langkah mendekati Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari kalau dirinya sedang dilihati oleh Sasuke, malah mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain seakan dirinya tak mau melihat ekspresi datar si pemuda.

"Hei?"

"..."

"Hei?"

"..."

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?!"

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Jangan kau pasang wajah datarmu itu ke Onii-chan. Tidak bisakkah kau lebih cerah dan tersenyum kepadanya. Untuk kali ini saja, bisakkah kau tak bersikap dingin seperti itu. Aku tak mau Onii-chan salah sangka denganku."

"Aku sudah mencoba, tetapi ini sangat sulit. Gomen."

"Ha-ah, konno teme. Ne, tinggal berapa hari lagi?"

"20 hari lagi."

"Cih, kenapa masih lama sekali."

"Bersabarlah sedikit dobe, inilah syarat yang harus kita lakukan sebelum semuanya kembali."

"Ha-ah, wakatta-wakatta..."

Ya, memang kutukkan itu sudah dibebaskan oleh Hikari Hyuuga, tetapi meskipun sudah dibebaskan, Hikari Hyuuga meminta mereka untuk menunggu selama 140 hari sebelum roh mereka kembali ke tubuh mereka masing-masing. Karena hal itulah Naruto dan Sasuke harus bersabar menunggu dan harus tetap menjalani kehidupan mereka sebagai Sasuke dan Naruto palsu untuk sementara.

**-OWARI-**

**A/N: Dan berakhir dengan gajenya, hehehe^^**

**Bagaimana menurut Minna? gaje-kah?^^**

**Gomen ne ya kalau akhir cerita ini membosankan, habis aku tak terlalu jago sih dalam pembuatan akhir cerita, jadi begini deh hasilnya. Rada bagaimana gitu, Hehehe**

**Oke deh, tunggu ceritaku yang selanjutnya ya,**

**Bye-bye^^v**


End file.
